


Where do I go?

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets help from an unexpected source. But is it from an unwanted one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do I go?

Angel cursed to himself. He really didn't need this.

All he wanted was to get away. Okay, the others had 'suggested' that he go away. 

Things had been quiet lately in L.A. Too quiet for Angel's liking. He was convinced that something big was coming and he was driving everyone crazy trying to prepare for it.

Cordy, of course, was the first to lose it. "Angel, will you stop already? We're as ready as we can be for something we're not even sure is going to happen."

"I think there's one more..." his voice trailed off at her glare.

Wesley stepped in. "Angel, there is a book that might prove useful to us. And whatever you think is coming." he added, clearing his throat. 

Angel's quick look of interest and Cordelia's groan of frustration became at his next words, "A demon I've dealt with in the past has it. He's in a little town called Martinez. Northeast of the Bay Area," Cordelia's wicked look and Angel's wince.

"You realize how far that is, Wesley?"

"Approximately 300 miles, give or take. If you keep to the speed limit, be about 5 hours one way. Somehow, I don't think you will. Keep to the speed limit, I mean."

Wesley was right. Angel made it in four hours. Which was good since it took him a half hour to find the demon. 

The book finally in hand, Angel had started the return to Los Angeles. For once, everything seemed to be fine.

Or did til the car died.

Which brought him to now. Cursing at the car. And himself. Gunn had told him about getting the car looked at for some time. But he never seemed to have the time and he wasn't willing to let the others take it in for him.

Angel popped the hood, hoping that whatever was wrong he could fix. One look was enough to tell that wasn't the case. He was still leaning over the engine when he heard a car pull up in front of him. 

"Got some trouble there, Angel?"

Angel banged his head on the hood in surprise. He turned around to see Lindsey McDonald leaning against the back of his truck.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lindsey looked at him. "You might think L.A.'s yours, Angel, but the highways aren't." He pushed himself off his truck and walked over to Angel. He gave a low whistle at the engine. 

Angel rankled at the sound. "Are you done yet? Cause you can leave at any time."

Lindsey just shook his head. He went back to his truck and took out a strong rope. He tied one end to his trailer hitch. 

Angel shoved him as he stepped toward the car. "I don't know what game you're playing, McDonald, but it's not working."

Lindsey put his hands on his hips and stared at Angel for a moment. Then his eyes slid toward the eastern skies.

Angel turned to the car, refusing to follow his gaze. Dawn was still a couple of hours away. But the car wasn't going anywhere by itself and lying in the trunk the whole day wasn't an option. He slammed the hood down and got into the car.

Lindsey finished tying the rope. As he walked toward the cab, he called over his shoulder. "Make sure your parking brake's off. It'll hurt your car more than it will my truck."

Angel growled as he threw the car into neutral. 

They pulled in front of the hotel with twenty minutes to spare. Angel got out of the car, waiting for that knowing smirk on Lindsey's face. Instead, Lindsey barely glanced at him as he undid the rope from both vehicles, threw it in the truckbed and drove off.

Angel stared down the street til the truck left his sight. He went inside, writing a note for Gunn to take care of the car. He put the book on Wesley's desk before heading upstairs. 

Angel distractedly took a shower then climbed into bed. Of all the people to have come along... He could still see him standing there. Faded blue jeans. Worn boots. Shirt that had seen better days. 

Lindsey McDonald. Late of Wolfram & Hart. One of the biggest thorns in his side.

So why had he been glad to see him?


End file.
